Appendix:Fan terminology
The Pokémon metagame has a wide range of fanmade terminology for various aspects of the games. These are colloquial terms originating from unofficial sources, and are not found within the games themselves. However, some terms originally coined by the fandom have been used officially, such as Eeveelution and ; these terms are not listed here. Pokémon terms Early-route Pokémon A Pokémon found in the first few routes of the game. These can be divided into ones that are based on mammals that are either or types ( , , , , , , , , and ), birds that are ( , , , , , , , and ) and s ( , , , , , , , , , , and ). Electric rodents A group of Pokémon based on s, consisting of , (sometimes omitted), (sometimes omitted), , , , , , and . They are the only Pokémon that can learn (although Pichu cannot) and all are also in the or Egg Groups. This group is also referred to as the Pikachu family, Pikachu clones or Pikaclones. , its evolutionary relatives, and are also sometimes referred to as Pikachu clones. Elemental monkeys , , , , , and . Eon duo and . Often referred to collectively as Lati@s. Hitmons , , , and sometimes . Legendary duo A group of two Legendary Pokémon that share some association. Legendary trio A group of three Legendary Pokémon that share some association. Mew variants A subset of Mythical Pokémon. Each of their base stats are 100 with a base stat total of 600, and share the same yield, with 3 HP EVs when defeated. They are available only as event Pokémon. Includes , , , , , and . Sometimes referred to as Mythical fairies, although that term is also used to describe the lake guardians. Novelty Pokémon A Pokémon that possesses a unique trait, usually in battle. Pseudo-legendary Pokémon A Pokémon that has a three-stage evolutionary line, 1,250,000 experience at level 100, and a base stat total of exactly 600. Includes , , , , , , , and . Sub-Legendary Pokémon Legendary Pokémon that are permitted in battle facilities and usually permitted in official tournaments. Legendary Pokémon that are not sub-Legendary Pokémon are known as Special Pokémon. A list in the data of Pokémon Sun and Moon groups the Ultra Beasts with all of the sub-Legendary Pokémon. Trio master A Legendary Pokémon that is associated with and regarded as superior to (in in-universe lore) the members (or other members) of a Legendary trio. Game mascot A Pokémon that appears on the boxart of one of the Pokémon games in the core series. Fan terms Genwunner A pejorative term used to describe fans who dislike elements of the Pokémon franchise released after Generation I (and, to a lesser extent, Generation II). A corruption of "Generation One". Originated from the fandom's term of "Geewun", where some fans have a similar stance on their franchise. Game terms Boss The general concept of a in video games may refer to special, strong opponents who must be defeated to obtain an important reward or advance past a particular point in the game. In the Pokémon games, there are various figures who may fit this description: * Core games ** Gym Leaders: these are characters the player explicitly has to defeat if they wish to reach the Elite Four. Oftentimes, defeating a particular Gym Leader is also required for the player to advance past certain obstacles, especially those that require the use of an HM. ** Elite Four: the "point" of the core series games is generally to beat the Elite Four, who will be stronger than any other Trainers the player has faced previously. ** Champion: after beating the Elite Four, the player must also defeat the region's Champion in order to be allowed to enter the Hall of Fame. ** Rivals: the player will often cross paths with a rival character, and usually they must face off with this character one last time before being able to face the Elite Four. ** Team leaders: the core games (and many spin-offs) include villainous teams who the player will frequently cross paths with. In the course of the game, the player will eventually have to defeat various high-ranking members of these teams and ultimately their leader. ** s, Frontier Brains, es, s, s and s: these are the leaders of certain special presented as an optional challenge once the player has beaten the Champion. Defeating them usually grants the player a special achievement. * Side games ** Pregymleader Justy: Justy is the leader of the Pre Gym in Pokémon Colosseum and . ** s and : these are the heads of different Mt. Battle areas in Pokémon Colosseum and . ** s, s, and the Pokétopia Master: these are the heads of s in Pokémon Battle Revolution. * Spin-offs **The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series has various boss characters at different points in the story: *** *** *** *** **Shadow Mewtwo: the opponent in the final battle of the storyline of Pokkén Tournament Collection terms Living Pokédex Having a Pokémon of every species (available in that game) in the Pokémon Storage System at the same time. Legitimate A Pokémon or item obtained without cheating. Untouched A Pokémon that is in the same state as it was obtained in. Specifically, it has gained no experience, levels, s, or Ribbons, had none of its moves changed or reordered, and has not evolved, gained Pokérus, or had its pre-existing Pokérus become inactive. Commonly used to refer to event Pokémon and in-game gift Pokémon. Gameplay terms 6V Refers to a Pokémon with perfect/maximum individual values in all stats. The term "5V" (a Pokémon with perfect/maximum individual values in five stats) is also commonly used due to the effect of Destiny Knot, which was introduced in Generation VI. Chaining A method used to repeatedly encounter the same Pokémon via the feature such as Poké Radar and DexNav, which lines up the chance of getting a desired Pokémon. Cheating The use of any device unauthorized by The Pokémon Company to modify a Pokémon game. Being found to have cheated in any way, or having a Pokémon that was obtained by cheating on another game will result in immediate disqualification from any official tournament, and disqualification from all future official tournaments. EV training Intentionally battling Pokémon for the s they give out in order to ensure EVs are distributed in a specific way or capped. Gear Station or Centrico Plaza trick Securing the D-pad or analog stick in one direction so that the player continuously walks around the circular or , resulting in an effortless refilling of Hidden Grottoes, increase in friendship, hatching of s, and accumulation of Poké Miles. Grinding a Pokémon to a certain level through repetitive battling. Hatcher A Pokémon with the Ability or such as and in the party, mainly used for hatching s faster. HM slave A Pokémon kept in the party primarily for its ability to use one or more HM moves outside of battle. HSOWA The fan term HSOWA is an initialism that stands for "Hot Skitty On Wailord Action". It is derived from the fact that and can in the despite the massive size difference. It has reached cult status on some message boards. The term originates from GameFAQs. IV breeding Intentionally breeding Pokémon to have a specific or set of IVs. Masuda method The game mechanic that increases the likelihood of Shiny Pokémon to hatch from s if the parents are from differing real-world geographical locations. Named after Junichi Masuda, who first documented this mechanic in his blog. Nuzlocke Challenge A special challenge playthrough of a Pokémon game in which the player must follow a set of self-enforced rules to make the game more difficult. Most notably, the player can only catch the first Pokémon they encounter on each route, and must release any Pokémon that faints. Named after the comic series of the same name that first proposed the type of playthrough. Repel trick Using Repels and a lead Pokémon of a specific level to restrict wild Pokémon encounters to a specific Pokémon or group of Pokémon due to the maximum level at which wild Pokémon can appear. Shiny-locked Referring to a Pokémon obtained in the specific game that is prevented from being . Spinner trick Securing the D-pad or analogue stick in a single direction so that the player continuously walks into a spin tile, resulting in an effortless increase in friendship and hatching of s. Often called the "Fuego trick" in due to Fuego Ironworks being the optimal location for doing so. Synchronizer Pokémon with the Ability such as and in the first place in the party, mainly used for obtaining Pokémon with the desired Nature. Metagame terms Technical terms EVs Effort values, often shortened to EVs, are capped permanent stat bonuses gained by defeating Pokémon, using items such as vitamins or wings, or using services such as those in Join Avenue. They ensure trained Pokémon are stronger than newly caught Pokémon. IVs Individual values, often shortened to IVs, are fixed values that can be inherited from the Pokémon's parents. They ensure Pokémon are genetically different. RNG Refers to the Random Number Generator, or rather the practice of manipulating it through the use of fan-made software, in order to obtain Shiny Pokémon or Pokémon with specific s—both endeavors which would otherwise leave a lot up to chance. Category:Lists * fr:Terminologie des fans